Hold Me In Your Arms
by jmnpne
Summary: CADE! Jade West is falling for Cat Valentine and she cant stop herself. The only problem is that Jade is still dating a suspicious Beck and Robbie will do anything to make Cat his. Lots of drama. Rated T for langugage may change to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first Cade Fanfic, I love this ship sooooo much! I hope this is going to be a multi-chapter story. I hope you like it xx **

**Warning(s): Language.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Victorious.**

**CHAPTER 1**

AT THE ASPHALT CAFÉ

JADE'S POV

I never thought the time would come when I didn't feel safe in Beck's strong arms anymore. At first I didn't let it bother me, I pretended not to notice it. But here I am sitting at lunch with the gang, just like any normal day. But it wasn't normal day because on a normal day, I would be in love with Beck Oliver.

That's when she caught my eye. She sat down in the seat next to mine with her beautiful red velvet hair tied up into a neat ponytail, smiling brightly with her adorable dimples on show.

My daydream was interrupted when Robbie Shapiro came striding up to the table with his pathetic excuse of a puppet, Rex and sat himself down next to Cat.

"Hiya Cat!" Robbie said with a smirk trying to be cool. "So, umm, I was wondering if you were free tonight and maybe wanted to go to the 'Karaoke dokie' with me?"

At first I didn't let it bother me, I pretended not to notice it. But it _did_ bother me, I couldn't help but notice the jealousy filling me up like a sand timer.

"Of course she doesn't! Why would someone like Cat want to go out with someone like _you_?" I glared at him giving him a bitchy stare.

Robbie looked like he was about to cry about my sudden outburst.

"Jade?!" Beck started, "That wasn't your offer to turn down!"

Andre and Tori agreed with Beck and they all took Robbie to a different table to comfort him.

I looked down at the floor, feeling guilty and alone.

"Thanks Jadey." Said a sweet, calming voice from behind me. I almost jumped out of my seat when I realised Cat was still sitting next to me. "Thanks for dealing with Robbie for me, I didn't want to upset him."

"I'm sorry Cat I should of let you tell him yourself. I was overreacting."

"Hehehe, don't worry Jade. But I'm not doing anything tonight anyway so do you want to come over for a sleepover?" Cat suggested.

"Sure."

"YAYYY! Were hanging out!" She exclaimed, her face beaming with delight. If it was anyone else I would hit them, but this is my best friend Cat. So it's fine.

I smiled to the Redhead and we walked to class together.

AT CAT'S HOUSE

"I still can't get over how pink your room is." I said teasing Cat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said, offended.

"Nothing, I just-. Oh well, it doesn't matter." I replied, Cat calmed down after that and we carried on talking.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah, what's up Cat?"

"Do you want to play truth?"

"Ok sure. You start."

"Kaykay!"

The game started with easy questions like 'Who do you hate most in the group?' but soon the questions got more intense.

"OK MY TURNNNNN! Hmm… If you couldn't date Beck who would you date?" Cat asked.

And that's when it hit me like a bus. It was Cat, it had always been Cat, she's adorable, sweet, kind and loving. The thought of her dating anyone else apart from me made me feel sick. I love Cat Valentine.

"You." I mumbled.

At first I couldn't believe I had told her. She would never want to see me again. Well done Jade, you have just lost your best friend.

What happened next I will never believe.

Caterina Hannah Valentine, leaned in towards me and cupped her hand on my face. She looked at me in the eyes. The heat between us was to much to bare. Soon when the tension was too much to handle. I touched my lips to hers. She leaned in towards me more and wrapped her hands around my waist. It was magic, Beck never made me feel like this. I had never experienced such passion in one single kiss before. She made me feel electric. When she finally pulled away my lips were tingling and my heart was pounding through my chest. I wanted to stand up and tell her to kiss me again but my knees were to weak. I just sat there, on the bed, paralysed from her kiss.

After a few seconds of silence Cat licked her lips and stood up acting like nothing had happened.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Cat suggested.

I snapped out of my daze and followed her down stairs to the television room. We snuggled up together as we watched the movie.

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing. I couldn't stop thinking about her and the kiss. One thing that didn't cross my mind, however, was my current boyfriend, Beck.

Oh Shit.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked the story. Please review so that I can see if my story is being noticed or if I should carry on! Love you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot and encourage me to write more. If you have any ideas or problems just tell me. R & R, hope you like this chapter.**

**Warning(s): Mild sexual references, language.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 2:**

JADE'S HOUSE

JADES POV

The pain was beating on me like a drum. Cat was oblivious. I have tried to ignore her and the thoughts that kept prowling into my once innocent mind. It wasn't working. I couldn't resist her, she was like a drug and she was addictive.

I decided to get her alone. I needed an explanation from her. I just wish the kiss wasn't just sweet Cat practicing for a future boyfriend.

That word stung me like a wasp, 'boyfriend', it just sounded wrong in my head. The thought of Cat kissing anyone apart from me made my eyes turn green with jealousy. But I have Beck. Maybe Cat got jealous when I did those things with him. I smirked to myself.

No matter how difficult it will be, tomorrow I WILL get an answer from Cat.

THE NEXT DAY

AT SCHOOL

I watched as Cat nibbled on some of her secret stash of 'Bibble' that she kept in her locker as she collected some of her books for Sikowitz's lesson.

As Cat made her way to class, I had the perfect opportunity to grab her and take her to the Janitor's closet, so that's what I did The redhead yelped in fear but when she saw that I was her kidnapper she calmed down.

"Am I in trouble?" Cat questioned me, innocence filling her eyes.

.

"No." I said as Cat breathed a sigh of relief.

I was staring at Cat's luscious lips. The same lips that had made me fall for her. I forgot what I was about to say because I was too mesmerized by Cat, how could a girl this sweet make such a big impact on a girl like me?

I have no idea how long I was staring at Cat. All I remember is tucking a strand of Cat's soft hair behind her ear. Leaning in and letting gravity do the rest. Our lips touched making me feel tingles in every inch of my body. Yes EVERY inch of my body. I remember the goose bumps forming on my arms and shivers shooting down my spine like daggers stabbing me in the back. I traced my tongue on her bottom lip as she parted them to allow me to enter her mouth. Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. I won.

Soon reality got back to Cat and hit her like a boulder. She woke up from her daze and she pulled away from me and sprinted out the door.

'Well done Jade.' I said to myself 'What happened to getting an answer from Cat.' I sighed and I strolled out of the closet. Although Cat's answer didn't satisfy me she defiantly satisfied me in other ways. So I decided to take a trip to the bathroom to cool down, but Beck stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Jade, why did Cat just run out of the Janitor's closet looking as worried as hell." Beck queried with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know ask her yourself." I scowled.

"Why, you were in there with her surely you should know." His look of curiosity soon turned into a look of suspicion.

I ignored him because I couldn't think of a comeback so I decided to just give him an unpleasant look and walk to class.

That day went incredibly slowly for me. I spent all of my classes with Cat staring at her and I spent the rest of the classes just thinking about her and fantasising about what more intimate experiences could occur with her in the future.

I wonder if she felt the same.

I hope she did.

THE NEXT DAY

It was fucking boiling. There had been a huge heat wave in Hollywood. We were all sitting around a table at lunch in the blistering heat. As usual I was the only one of us who wasn't sweating. Although I think sweat is gross, I have to admit thought Cat looked very sexy all hot and bothered, it was starting to get me hot and bothered.

Beck seamed to forget about what happened the previous day and that was good, the last thing I want is for Beck to split up with me, or was it?

Beck suggested we all go to the beach together again in his RV. Some of the gang were worried because of what happened last time we went to the beach together in his RV; however, I was totally up for seeing Cat in a bikini.

I need to stop this now. I can't be thinking like this just because of one tiny kiss. I have a boyfriend and this is cheating and I'm not a cheater. But on the other hand it was harmless, any human being would want to see Cat Valentine in a bikini because she was stunning. Who could blame me?

The rest of the gang were soon persuaded that going to the beach. So I packed my bags for a trip that was going to be very, very interesting.

**A/N: Yay! Finally finished. Review if you have any ideas or comments or anything, they really encourage me! (hint, hint. Nudge, nudge.) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter may involve so beach sexy times so the story is now turning to a 'M' rated story. I have never written M before so hope you guys like it anyway! **

**Warning(s): Sex Scenes**

**Disclaimer: I'm on the third chapter and I think it's obvious I don't own Victorious.**

VENICE BEACH

JADE'S POV

So here we are. Venice beach. Sun rays spilled through the clouds hitting my pale skin as I walked out of Beck's RV with my bags in my hand. I was wearing a black bikini, I chose it because it was my sexiest one and I needed to go all out to impress Cat.

The redhead came out wearing short shorts and a white see through top to cover her red velvet coloured bikini. I was practically undressing her with my eyes.

The others had already run off to the beach leaving just Cat and I. I was just about to offer her a piggy back to the beach when I remembered that I had forgotten my phone in Beck's RV.

"Hey Cat, can you help me find my phone in the RV, please?" I asked as she smiled at my politeness.

"Of course."

We walked in to the now air-conditioned RV and I closed the door.

"FOUND IT!" Cat squeaked as she retrieved my black pear from under a cushion on the bed.

"Thanks kitten, let's get out of here." I said.

I placed my hand on the door of the RV and pushed. Nothing. It didn't budge. Just like last time, there was a fucking massive RV parked in front of the door.

"Not again!" I shouted kicking the door over and over.

"What's happening?" Cat queried her brown orbs full of innocence.

"We're locked in." I said as her disappointed face fell to the floor. "But don't worry we can still have fun!" I said attempting a smile.

The redhead smiled at my optimism whereas I just questioned it. I thought about our situation more. Wait. Me and Cat in an RV together, alone. My smile just grew wider and my eyes filled with lust.

I walked up to Cat so that we were millimetres away from touching.

"Don't worry, we'll get out soon." I reassured.

"What if I don't want to get out soon?" She said as she placed her soft hands rounds the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I was paralysed with Cat's words. Even an idiot would realise she was flirting with me, I am no idiot, but I have doubts. So just to make sure I leaned in for a kiss.

She accepted my lips and brought me closer to her body. The heat was enough on its own but Cat's touch was making me feel hot in more than one place.

I felt her tongue trace over my lips asking for entry into my mouth and so I let her in with pleasure. I heard a small moan coming from the petit girl. The noise made my body collapse on to the bed subconsciously pulling her down on top of me and allowing her to straddle my waist. I felt her smile in to the kiss as she played with the straps at the back of my bikini. She was teasing me too much as she lightly tugged on the back of my bikini top.

I let her take it of me leaving my top half completely bare. She stared at me for a few seconds before nibbling on my ear and then dotting kisses along my neck leading down to my right breast. Cat was so beautiful. Her brown eyes intoxicated me and she made me feel like I would never be alone again. She massaged my right breast with her hand while teasing my left with soft kisses, occasionally biting my skin, leaving hickie's around my body.

I was getting more and more aroused by the second. She ripped off my shorts just leaving my black bikini bottom. Cat was so sexy when she was dominant.

I felt my skin heating up by her touch as she led her fingers down to my bikini bottoms. She tried to tease me with elastic. But I wanted her now! I tugged down my bikini bottoms leaving my bare and vulnerable. She stared at my naked body like a wolf to its prey.

Cat looked up and gave me a smile as if she was asking if she had permission to go all the way. I nodded quickly and she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey guys, are you com-" Beck walked in and gazed at the sight before him. He looked at me with shock and disappointment as he dropped his PearPhone.

Oh no. How did Beck get in? The RV must have moved again.

"Beck it's not what it looks like." I put my clothes back on really fast and sprinted out of the RV to find Beck, leaving Cat stranded and alone.

"What did you make her do?!" He was fuming.

"I didn't make her do anything it just sort of happen-" I tried

"Do NOT give me that, everyone knows that Cat likes guys and is too inexperienced to even know what she's doing." I looked at the guy I once loved right in the eye.

"You know what, forget it! I'm sorry I hurt you but I couldn't hide my feelings for Cat. So I think we're going to go home now."

"No! I'm not leaving that poor girl with _you_."

I couldn't believe what he had just said. I stared him down then went to the RV to collect Cat and go home.

**A/N: Ok 3****rd**** chapter done! Ahh Stupid Beck ruining everything. There will be more sexy times coming later. I promise. Please R & R! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'm going to try and be faster next time! I had writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.**

**Warning(s): Language **

**CHAPTER 4**

Jade's POV

I received dirty looks from the other kids as I strolled in to school pretending I didn't care. My reputation was already melting as I fell for Cat more and more. I hate when people see the good, kind side of me. If I stay strong then I'm less likely to get hurt.

As much as I hated the bluntness of my current situation, I have found the one person who I know will make me happy for the rest of my life. Cat. God, I sound like Robbie. I better keep my thoughts to myself.

As I approached my locker I felt Tori's empty eyes burn holes in the back of my neck. I'm not an idiot, I know Beck cheated on me with her, he's a hypocrite. I saw the way Tori and Beck looked at each other. It was similar to the way Cat and I look at each other.

I collected my books and made my way to Sikowitz's class.

I opened the heavy door with a strong push and thumped down on to my seat. All eyes were on me yet again.

"What are you all looking at? Yes Cat and I almost had sex. Yes Beck and I have broken up. I don't need you assholes to shit all over my day. So keep your noses out of everyone else's business." I yelled, with anger filling me up to the brim.

The room went silent. You could hear a pin drop. That's when I saw a flicker of red velvet hair from the corner of my eye. She looked emotionless; she tried her best not to make eye contact with me. It hurt, a lot.

I felt a surge of annoyance and pain rush through me. I thought it would be best to storm out of the room and that is just what I did.

After twenty minutes of me thinking about what had happened in the girls' bathroom, I heard the ringing sound of the lunch bell before a wave of noise as the students all left their classes.

I didn't see Cat at lunch. I didn't see Cat in the next lesson. I didn't see Cat for the rest of the day. I couldn't bare it anymore. She's torturing me.

That night I sat up in bed thinking about why she was avoiding me. I didn't sleep at all that night.

I didn't see Cat for another day after that. Now, I was desperate. What if something has happened to her? What if she's in danger? I NEED to see if she ok.

I pulled on my thick black leather boots and rushed down to my car. Five minutes pasted before I reached her house. I lifted a heavy potted plant to find her spare keys. If someone unwanted was currently in the house they defiantly wont open the door to let me inside. I heard the satisfying click of the door lock as I twisted the key.

I wandered up the stairs towards Cat's room. I started worrying more and more as I got closer to the door. I'm being paranoid. As I approach the pink doorway I start to hear familiar voices coming from inside.

"Do you love her?" Said the first voice. I recognised it immediately. It was Tori Vega. Why was she here?

"I- I do." Cat's sweet voice relieved me from my panic, thank God she's safe.

I put my ear against the door to hear a better sound.

"You have been ignoring her like I said. She will probably be here very soon out of worry. Remember the plan, when she walks in you kiss me. If you do this I won't hurt her. Deal?"

"D-deal." Cat stuttered nervously.

Tori fucking Vega is blackmailing MY Cat to kiss her to hurt me?! It is taking all of my power not to do something brutal to that girl. Brutal.

Soon I couldn't stand it anymore. I barged in to the door making a dramatic entrance, eyes red with fury. As soon as Tori saw me she grabbed Cat's collar and kissed her with false passion. My heart fell to the floor as I watched the events unfold. I never thought it would be possible for one tiny kiss to hurt me so much.

Cat pushed Tori back with tears streaming down her beautiful face. I couldn't stay in that room any longer. I knew that Cat wasn't cheating and I didn't want to give Tori the satisfaction of me falling to pieces but I couldn't help it. A single tear ran down my face and I walked out.

**A/N: Poor Jade. Not much Cade in this chapter but I promise I will write some more for you. Hope you enjoyed it! Xx**


End file.
